Darth Crymson
Born Mel-Tor Bric, like many other Jedi, he was taken to the Jedi temple in infancy. In his many years there, he trained hard and strived to live by the Jedi Code, but was bogged down by his very questioning nature; perhaps a trait inherited from his mysterious parents. He preferred to settle problems and conflicts with a fight. His Jedi Master Cecill was the very opposite, preferring diplomatic solutions and was a devout follower of the Jedi ways;gathering his knowledge in the archives when he was not training Mel. Mel-Tor struggled to live by the Code and Jedi duties, biding his time until finally knighted at 22. On a mission to settle a civil dispute that had erupted into a planetwide war on planet Vicars in the Argon system, he was seperated from his Jedi allies and taken as a prisoner of war. He managed to escape, but a single enemy soldier reached him and tried to kill him, Mel's lightsaber still at the prison he fled from. Desperate for survival, he seized the soldier's combat blade as they wrestled, and began stabbing the soldier repeatedly, slashing away at the corpse long after the soldier's death, overtaken by the rage and need to live. The Jedi team and his Master Cecill found him shortly after, still crouched beside the body, his face and tunic covered in blood, mumbling to himself. Something in mel-tor changed that day. He remained in an infirmary for the remainder of the mission, and was summarily expelled by the order shortly after returning to the temple. Mel quickly became enraged. He did what he did to live; to survive and he enjoyed it. The carnage, he hungered to do it again. He forced his way into the holocron vault, and stole several Jedi and Sith holocrons just to spite the Jedi, and escaped the temple of shocked Jedi. The sight of blood enthralled him. He changed his name to Kekoa Crymson, and decided to go into hiding for awhile. He had no lightsaber, and he abandoned use of his Force powers. He figured joining the sith army was the perfect way to hide himself, and enlisted, and served for three years, becoming a sergeant of his own unit, deadwind. Being around the Sith commanders and watching them mercilessly slay innocents, and those who surrendered awakened Kekoa's bloodlust again and galvanized him to join the Sith academy, but they refused, saying he was a Jedi for too long and his Force powers were weakened by him not utilizing them for years. He abruptly quit the Sith army. Furious, he was alone with nowhere to go. "If neither want me, I shall become powerful on my own!" He retrieved the stolen holocrons he had hidden away, and began to steadily build his strength by studying them. To support himself he took up bounty hunting, and also sold Sith artifacts he found by raiding tombs on Korriban. His wealth increased and he now owns several estates and hideaways, never staying in one place for long. He also found and claimed a planet of his own, Polynesia, in the unknown regions. Even now his power continues to rise exponentially, his bounty kills enter the triple digits, and his wealth is almost equal to that of a Serenno nobleman. Kekoa Crymson enjoys this new free life of his, but deep within him is a raging beast longing to join with the sith, but also a part that also misses the Jedi order that shunned him. He has since Joined with the Imperial Knights of Argentum, and their Empress Red Sonja Palpatine. There he would vastly improve his power in the force, and he also found an apprentice, a Skywalker by the name of Leena that he took in when she'd left her family. He gave her residence on Polynesia after she decided to follow his path as a Dark Jedi and assumed his imperial duties until he met with a mysterious sorceress named Sorcha Razora. He became infatuated with her and it got the better of his judgement, and it caused many conflicts within himself, as she was an enemy of the Imperials he served. But his loyalty prevailed, and she was unable to dissuade him from his Imperial Knights family, who took him in when the Jedi Order and the Sith Academy would not. In the end she was killed, and her clones were all destroyed. His Polynesia planet was becoming a grand tourism and exploration planet, and his Imperial family helped him to secure it with powerful defenses. During these days, Kekoa was also employed by Darth Weir, his then Imperial Knight brother to run a massive research facility on his Death Star. He was able to fulfill his dream of becoming a grand Sith Alchemist there, even managing to create a legendary Sith Leviathan, not seen in thousands of years. He even found out he had a sister, Engie, who was a Jedi Master. She was looking for him ever since he was given to the Jedi, and now they were reunited. They still see each other to this day, along with a younger sister, Sierra Ragnos, who also claimed to be related to them, as they all 3 shared the same blood bond. Kekoa also followed a set of personalized rituals, becoming a powerful Sith Lord, Darth Crymson, finally disposing of his Dark Jedi title and taking Leena as his Sith Apprentice, Darth Lacrimis. As his Imperial Family became stronger and their Empires spread, Kekoa found a special woman by the name of Serita Kreegan, who turned out to be Annabeth Kreegan, the love interest from his days in the Sith Army. They connected immediately, and got married shortly after, followed by the birth of their first child, Leilani Crymson.There were many other events that would happen during this time, including an ambush by clones of his apprentice's father, Anakin Skywalker, as well as a fateful duel that caused him to nearly lose his arms. At this very moment, Kekoa was a Master Knight and the Lord of the Crymson Network, a galaxy-wide organization built by his wife and himself, along with a Crymson Military Force. He survived a Galaxy-Wide purge of still unknown origin, and was able to claim a piece of space left up for grabs because of it. He dubs it the Crymson Sector, and is in the process of becoming an Emperor, alongside his wife, Empress Annabeth. What more the future holds for Crymson, it is uncertain. But we will continue to see where his destiny will finally lead him.